An Android's Love for a Villager
by EternityTsubasa
Summary: (Somewhat late) Valentine's Day one-shot I did. Megaman has trouble getting a Valentine gift for his Valentine, but can a friend help him? Megaman X Midori (Female!Villager), slight Lemmy X Lulu (Female!Villager) pairing. No flaming please.


**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. This is EternityTsubasa with another author's note on a one-shot. This is another story I did, but this is a Valentine's Day one-shot. I didn't submit it on Valentine's Day because I was sick. (It kinda sucks, right?) I sucked on the title and the summary so bad...I think. Anyways, in this one-shot, I described the Villagers that are in the one-shot. Midori is the villager with the short brown hair &amp; dark green dress outfit and Lulu is the Villager with the 3 ponytails &amp; light green dress. Also, I call the Female Wii Fit Trainer Sophie, just in case. I'll try to continue the fanfictions as soon as I can and if I try to get better. Enjoy!  
**

**DON'T LIKE THE ONE-SHOT, DON'T READ OR FLAME ABOUT IT!**

* * *

It was a regular day in the Smash Mansion and Megaman was feeling quite nervous. Every day, he would have a bunch of thoughts going on about a certain special day. This was because Saint Valentine's Day was coming up and he didn't get anything for his Valentine...just yet. Megaman was sitting under the tree, thinking about it, although, he couldn't think of anything to get for his Valentine on a special day like Valentine's Day. He groaned in hopelessness, until his friends, Mario, Sophie (The Female Wii Fit Trainer), and Lemmy(he's not on his Koopa Clown Car), walked towards him.

"Hey, Megaman!" Mario greeted with a thumbs-up.  
"Hey, Mario," Megaman sadly greeted back with a sad thumbs-up, which got his friends concerned.  
"Come on, buddy-bot!" Lemmy said. "Why the sad face?"  
"I'm just nervous about Valentine's Day. That's all," Megaman replied to Lemmy.  
"Sounds like you couldn't get something for your Valentine, huh?" Sophie questioned Megaman and he replied back with a sad, tiny nod.  
"Come on-a, Megaman! Lighten up for-a bit!" Mario said, shaking Megaman, which made Megaman annoyed by this shake. "Who is-a your Valentine, anyways?"

Megaman didn't utter a word to him, Sophie, and Lemmy.

"Come on! Don't be-a shy," Mario said to Megaman.  
"Midori," Megaman replied nervously.

The whole group just went silent, until Lemmy spoke.

"Your Valentine is Midori the Villager? The girl with the brown hair and wearing a green turnip dress outfit?" Lemmy asked. "That's okay. I like Lulu. She even helped me cleaned Papa's room! Papa was proud of both me and Lulu."  
"My Valentine is Little Mac," Sophie said with a smile. "I already got a Valentine card for him. I hope he like it though."

Suddenly, the trio see Midori and Lulu walking by. Megaman got SO nervous that he climbed up the tree he was sitting underneath on earlier and hid there. Mario, Lemmy, and Sophie noticed this.

_Chicken_, Mario thought in his head and the three of them part ways, however Mario and Sophie went back to the Smash Mansion while Lemmy went to go greet Lulu.

Megaman felt a little bit frightened. Should he climb down the tree and say 'hello' to Midori too? Nope. The android just remained in the tree. While Midori, Lulu, and Lemmy were having a conversation, Megaman began to eavesdrop a little...that is, until he heard a tree branch crack sound, beginning to break. Megaman heard that sound and had a shocked look on his face when he looked at the branch he was standing on.

"Uh-oh..." he whispered and he fell down from the tree as the branch broke and forced him to faceplant the ground. "OUCH!" he muffled, eventually catching Lemmy and the female Villagers' attention when they looked at him and cringed.  
"Are you alright?" Midori asked Magaman when she walked up to him and helped him stand up.  
"Yeah, I-I'm fine..." Megaman said, but he blushed upon seeing Midori when his cybered-blue eyes were locked onto her fern-green eyes. "Thanks, Midori."  
"It's the least I can do for a friend," Midori replied with a warm smile.

After that, Megaman walked back to the Smash Mansion and shamefully slumped down on the couch in the lobby room, thinking about Midori and Valentine's Day. It was all too much for him to bear as he lied down on the couch, thinking about what should he do on Valentine's Day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lemmy and Lulu were walking around in the Smash Mansion and heading towards the food court to order some lunch. They each ordered a cheeseburger with french fries, although, for their drinks, Lemmy got some fruit punch while Lulu got some water. They were sitting at a table and they had a conversation. During their conversation, Lemmy told Lulu a funny joke.

"Ha-ha! You are so funny, Lemmy!" Lulu cheerfully said, laughing while Lemmy was also laughing.  
"By the way, thanks for helping me clean up Papa's bedroom," Lemmy said.  
"Anytime. You were panicking when Bowser was heading towards his bedroom to get his nap," Lulu replied.

They stoped laughing and continued eating, until Lemmy got worried, which caught Lulu's attention.

"What's the matter, Lemmy?" Lulu asked, concerned.  
"Hm? Sorry, it's about Megaman," he replied.  
"What about Megaman?" the girl asked the little Koopa.  
"He's having trouble about his Valentine..." the Koopa replied.  
"Oh...you mean Midori...?" Lulu questioned, which surprised Lemmy.  
"H-how did you know?" he asked.  
"I knew..." she replied back.  
"Oh..." Lemmy said.  
"Let's continue eating and we'll talk to Megaman about it," Lulu suggested.  
"Okay," Lemmy agreed and they both continued to eat their food.

After they finished their food, they threw away the trash and left the food court.

* * *

Megaman got up and sat up straight. He yawned, stretched, and looked around himself and his surroundings. Well...he was still in the Smash Mansion's lobby room. Megaman didn't know why he was still in the lobby, until realization hit him when he looked at the time on the grandfather clock that was in the lobby. 6:57PM at night. He realized that he actually fell asleep while he was lost in his thoughts for an hour and a half. He was about to leave the lobby and head out until he saw Lemmy and Lulu walking towards him. He had no clue why they were walking directly at him.

"Hi, Lemmy. Hi, Lulu," Megaman greeted the both of them.  
"Megaman, can we talk in your bedroom?" Lulu asked.  
"Um...okay..." Megaman said and the trio went to Megaman's room.

* * *

"So what is it you wanna talk to me about?" he asked the Koopa and the girl.  
"Well, Lemmy got worried that you were having trouble..." Lulu replied.  
"About what?" the android questioned.  
"About Valentine's Day," Lemmy answered his question.  
"What about it...?" Megaman asked his friend.  
"Well, you couldn't do something about Valentine's Day for Midori. Remeber?" Lemmy said.  
"Oh, yeah..." the android said.  
"Well, did you at least get something for her?" Lulu asked, but Megaman nodded 'no'.  
"I...I didn't..." Megaman said as he slumped to the ground and sulked about it.  
"Well...you can try to get her a card or a flower," Lulu suggested.  
"Or get her a heart-shaped box of chocolates," Lemmy suggested.  
"I don't know..." Megaman said nervously. "Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I STILL don't know what to do about it."

There was a sudden knock on the door and Lemmy went to go answer the door. When he opened it, it was Midori. Unfortunately, the look on her face was fear. She ran to Megaman and hugged him. The android blushed at the moment he hugged her. When he stared at her, he saw that there were tears coming out of her fern-green eyes and she sobbed while hugging him. Exactly what made her cry at this hour?

"Midori..." Lulu said very worried.  
"Midori, what happened?" Megaman said.  
"Th-there were f-four sc-scorpions in m-my room and I was scared that I ran all the way here," Midori said as she continued to cry.  
"Four scorpions?!" Lemmy said completely shocked.  
"Uh-oh..." Lulu said as they ran to Midori's room.

When the four of then ran directly to Midori's room, they were terrified when they saw that the room was almost trashed and that there were 4 scorpions in the room. Midori hid behind Megaman. Lemmy, Lulu, and Megaman began to focus on the problem and deal with this at once.

"Where's your bug-catching net?" Lulu asked Midori.  
"I don't know! I couldn't find it anywhere!" Midori said very scared.  
"Oh, this is a problem," Lemmy said.

When the four scorpions looked at the group, they hissed as they locked on their target. They angrily began to crawl straight towards them. However, they couldn't even sting them for quite a second when Megaman shot one scorpion dead with his blaster. Lulu caught 2 scorpions with her net and threw them out the window. Lemmy just grabbed an axe that he got from a nearby warehouse that was near the bedroom and chopped the scorpion in half. After that, they looked around in the room and they began to clean up the mess. After the room was clean perfectly, Midori thanked Megaman, Lulu, and Lemmy as they part ways and went to their rooms.

* * *

_**February 14: Valentine's Day**_

Everyone was hugging and kissing their loved ones as they gave them flowers (mainly red roses), Valentine cards, candies, heart-shaped balloons, teddy bears with red ribbon, chocolates, or confessing their feelings towards each other. Megaman saw Midori and took a few deep breaths.

_Here we go_, the android thought and he walked towards Midori.

"Hello, Megaman," Midori warmly greeted with a smile.  
"Hi. Midori, I couldn't get you anything for Valentine's Day," Megaman said.  
"That's alright," she replied back to the blue android. "At least I got you a teddy bear with a red ribbon on it." She gave him the teddy bear with a red ribbon on it and he blushed upon receiving his Valentine's gift from the girl.  
"Th-thanks..." he said and he hugged Midori, which the Villager hugged him back.  
"It's the best I can do," she said to him until they stopped hugging.  
"I...I love you, Midori," Megaman confessed his feelings to the girl with him blushing.

A happy tear fell from Midori's right eye and she smiled at him.

"Megaman, I love you, too," Midori confessed to the blue android happily.  
"Midori..." Megaman said as his cybered-blue eyes were locked onto her fern-green eyes.  
"Megaman..." Midori said when Megaman's face got closer and her lips were planted onto his lips, although, Megaman was surprised, he actually enjoyed it and kissed her in return.

After that, they broke their kiss and they both smiled at each other, also holding hands.

_Thank you, Megaman_, Midori thought.

* * *

Lemmy and Lulu looked at the happy couple and they both smiled at them.

"They're together now," Lulu said.  
"Yeah..." Lemmy replied. "Wanna ride on my Koopa Clown Car to an amusement park?" the Koopa asked the girl.  
"Sure!" Lulu said cheerfully as she hopped in the Koopa Clown Car with Lemmy. "I love amusement parks!"

The Villager then kissed Lemmy on the cheek and Lemmy blushed a little.

"Okay, here we go!" Lemmy said as he started the engine and they flew to the amusement park, leaving Midori and Megaman to spend their time together.

* * *

**If you like the one-shot, please rate and review about it. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
